


Mission:  Family

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Dragged into the Family, Fluff, Gen, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cole reminds Taylor that Wes and Eric's team left.  She decides to solve the problem in a very Taylor-like way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission:  Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> For tptigger. I hope this is what you wanted!

When Cole made the observation, Taylor was more upset that she hadn’t seen it herself than anything else. She had been the closest to Eric, but it had never really come up. She knew that both men had been quiet about the fact that they were alone and that the Time Force Rangers hadn’t made a large fuss when they had left. Cole had said something at that point, but Taylor hadn’t been paying close attention. She was listening far better now.

“They’ve been alone for a year, Taylor!” Cole said miserably. “We have to help them.”

Taylor dropped her arms from folding them over her chest. “Ok. How? Eric isn’t going to appreciate pity.”

Neither would she if she was in his position. Cole beamed. “Trip said pizza and cookies.”

Taylor blinked. “He did?”

Cole nodded. Trip and Cole had gotten along extremely well as like goes to like. “He didn’t want them to be alone again.”

Cole didn’t emphasize the last word, but Taylor did in her head. She frowned. “Get everyone together. Find wherever Merrick went to and meet me at the pizzeria.”

Cole didn’t protest at being ordered, but just grinned and headed out. Taylor picked up her phone and dialed Wes’ number. “Wes, I need Eric and you to meet us at this pizzeria in four hours. I’ll see you then.” She hung up before there was a protest.

***

She had a feeling that after that phone call, she was banned from bringing in new family members. Both of the Time Force Rangers had looked a little worried when they’d shown up. “I told them we’re going to a pizzeria. What is going attack with pizza?” Taylor asked. Cole looked thoughtful.

“TJ was baked in a pizza once,” he mentioned.

“What.”

“He told us on the moon mission,” Cole continued. “It shouldn’t happen again.”

“The moon mission or the pizza?”

“Both.”

Taylor grunted an acknowledgement and pulled a piece of pizza toward her. Wes and Eric just stared at her. “What’s going on?” Wes finally asked. Eric’s arms were folded and he looked far more annoyed than his partner.

“We’re having a family dinner,” she stated. She ignored the snickers of her teammates as well as the half-hearted attempts to cover them. “So eat.”

She was pleased to see that her team did as she said and turned her look to Wes and Eric. Wes quickly grabbed a piece and nudged Eric to do the same. He did and then looked back at Taylor. “We’re not family.”

She just glared at him as Cole quickly took over. “Yes you are. We adopted you.”

“We did?” Max asked.

“We did,” Alyssa answered, giving Max a disapproving look. Danny and Merrick just seemed to accept it.

“Trip said they didn’t want you to be lonely,” Cole said. That broke down both of their defenses.

“Give me a slice of the pepperoni,” Eric grumbled.

“So, how often are the family dinners?” Wes asked, grabbing a slice for himself and one for Eric.

“Whenever Taylor says,” Cole, Max, and Danny answered.

“When we can find Merrick,” Alyssa added.

“When Taylor isn’t gone,” Merrick said. Taylor rolled her eyes.

“Every other month,” she answered.

Wes looked at the pizza and smiled at the group. “We’ll be there.”

“Next time,” Eric said. “Make sure there’s more beer.”

Taylor just smirked at them both. Mission accomplished.


End file.
